muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 114: Little Green Lie
"Little Green Lie" is the fourteenth episode of the television series The Muppets. Plot Kermit's nephew Robin comes to visit the Muppets on the set of Up Late with Miss Piggy as his parents have recently spilt up. So in order to lift Robin's broken spirits, Kermit pretends that he and Miss Piggy are back together. However when Kermit, Piggy and Robin go play laser tag with Fozzie Bear and Scooter, the lie unfolds and the truth is revealed. Robin explains to Kermit and Miss Piggy that he is upset because everything is changing and feels as if nothing will be the same again. Kermit and Miss Piggy assure Robin that while things do change overtime and even though they are no longer together, they will never stop loving him, no matter what. Meanwhile Gonzo has gotten back together with Camilla who is now taking up all of his time, so Pepe and Rizzo must search for a replacement wingman. Songs *"As Time Goes By" Credits *Written by: Dave Caplan, Jordan Reddout and Gus Hickey *Directed by: Bill Barretta Guest stars: *Lara Spencer as herself Muppet Performers: * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Big Mean Carl, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Bobo and Dr. Teeth * Julianne Buescher as Yolanda * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Chip and Zoot * Eric Jacobson as Piggy, Fozzie, Sam and Animal * Peter Linz * David Rudman as Scooter and Janice * Matt Vogel as Robin, Camilla, Uncle Deadly, Lew Zealand, Floyd and Sweetums * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Foo-Foo and Lips Additional Muppet Performers: *Tim Lagasse, Bruce Lanoil, Mike Quinn, Michelan Sisti Muppets Muppet Characters: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Robin the Frog, Gonzo, Camilla the Chicken, Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Foo-Foo, Big Mean Carl, Bobo the Bear, Sam the Eagle, Chip, Uncle Deadly, The Swedish Chef, Lew Zealand, Fozzie Bear, Scooter, Sweetums, Rowlf the Dog, Zoot, Janice, Floyd Pepper, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Lips, Yolanda Rat Background Muppets: :Whatnots, Gloria Estefan, Beautiful Day Monster Gallery File:Episode114 (2).jpg File:Episode114 (3).jpg File:Episode114 (4).jpg File:Episode114 (5).jpg File:Episode114 (7).jpg File:Episode114 (8).jpg File:Episode114 (9).jpg File:Episode114 (10).jpg File:Episode114 (11).jpg File:Episode114 (12).jpg File:Episode114 (13).jpg File:Episode114 (14).jpg File:Episode114 (15).jpg File:Episode114 (16).jpg File:Episode114 (17).jpg File:Episode114 (18).jpg File:Episode114 (19).jpg File:Episode114 (20).jpg File:Episode114 (21).jpg File:Episode114 (22).jpg File:Episode114 (23).jpg File:Episode114 (24).jpg File:Episode114 (25).jpg File:Episode114 (26).jpg File:Episode114 (27).jpg File:Episode114 (28).jpg File:Episode114 (29).jpg File:Episode114 (30).jpg File:Episode114 (31).jpg File:Episode114 (32).jpg File:Episode114 (33).jpg File:Episode114 (34).jpg File:Episode114 (35).jpg File:Episode114 (36).jpg File:TM114-37.jpg File:TM114-38.jpg File:TM114-39.png File:TM114-40.png File:TM114-41.png File:TM114-42.png File:Episode114 (1).jpg File:Episode114 (6).jpg Notes * This episode marks the only appearance of Robin the Frog on the series. * In reference to Kermit lying to Robin, Steve Whitmire said "I don't think Kermit would lie to him. I think that as Robin came to Kermit, he would say 'things happen, people go their separate ways, but that doesn't mean we don't care about you.' Kermit is too compassionate to lie to him to spare his feelings."Ryan Parker, "Disney Says It Fired Kermit the Frog Actor Over "Unacceptable Business Conduct", The Hollywood Reporter, 17 July 2017. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 114